Sian's Choice
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Sian's reunion with Jez pushes her to the brink.
1. Chapter 1

**Sian's choice**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland productions**

**Sian/Michael**

**Warning: This could be very dark.**

**Chapter 1**

Sian sat on the edge of the bath, tears creeping up in her eyes. She was holding a pregnancy test. It was positive. Normal people would be happy that they were pregnant with their husband's baby. Yet all she could feel was utter misery. It should be Michael's baby she was pregnant with, not Jez's! She felt as if she was standing on the edge of a giant pressapus with the sudden urge to jump. These past few months had been hell for her. Oh sure Jez had been happy but every time she tried to talk to him, he would just brush it off. In fact it seemed that as long as he was happy, nothing else counted. Everything was wrong! She needed to take action, now. Taking out a suitcase she begun to pack her things. Tears fell down her cheeks. After she had packed everything she reached for the phone.

'Hello? Rochdale clinc how may I help you?'

Sian hesitated but the thought of reuniting with Michael gave her to strength, 'Yes…I would like to book an abortion.'

Finally, she left, popping her letter to Jez through the door, with the keys inside.

…

Michael was busy working, that was all he ever did. Since Sian had chosen Jez over him he had been feeling very depressed. Oh he knew all this had been his fault, if he hadn't've dumped her in the first place than nothing of this would have happened and a few months ago, he and Sian had been so close. She could've moved in with him! He felt the tears creep up into his eyes. Suddenly he heard his doorbell. Sighing, he got up to answer it. To his immense surprise, Sian stood before him, except she didn't look well. Not well at all.

…

Sian had taken a taxi to the hospital, she knew she wouldn't be able to drive. When she had arrived, the nurse had smiled warmly at her, as if it was a normal day to day occurrence. Than she had been given two pills. One she was told loosened the foetus and the other one killed it. Dead. Just like that. The thought had made Sian's blood run cold and she shivered. She suddenly felt extremely guilty but she knew it would be kinder for all concerned. She took the first pill then hesitated. She looked at it.. a ploastic capsul that seemed so harmless on the outside yet was so deadly on the inside. Closing her eyes, she thought of Michael and took the pill, the last pill, the pill that decided their fate. Afterwards, she was completely dazed as to what she had just done yet also felt a sense of freedom. Now she was in the taxi again, on her way to Michael's as the car drew up and she went to the front door with her stuff, she felt an unbelievable surge of pain and she doubled over.

…

Michael watched in utter horror before rushing to help her, 'Sian? Sian? Oh my god! Sian? I'll call an ambulance.'

Sian shook her head, 'No-no need. This is normal.

'What do you mean it's normal?' Suddenly a thought hit him and rocked his world, 'Sian?.. Are-are you pregnant?'

She looked up at him, 'I was.'

Michael suddenly felt cold, 'What do you mean 'was'?' What the hell have you done Sian?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Can-can I just have a cushion?' Sian asked as she headed towards his sofa.

'Um…yes…yes of course. ' Still dazed and horrified, Michael gave her a big one and fetched her a glass of water, 'What's going on?'

'I can't take it anymore alright!' Sian replied, tears fell down her cheeks, 'I've tried and I've tried but I'm just not happy!'

'And-and _this?'_ Michael asked incredulously, gesturing towards her stomach.

'What Jez doesn't know won't hurt him.'

'You-you haven't _told _him?' Michael replied, shocked, 'Sian for god's sake! What is wrong with you! He has a right to know!'

'Oh yes? And hurt him any more than I have already?' Sian snapped, 'He doesn't deserve any of this.' She started to cry, 'You were right OK? I should've gone with you…going back to Jez was a huge mistake, I have been so unhappy.'

Michael looked at her in amazement, 'But-but you were the one who ran ofter him!'

'Yes! Not because it was want _I _wanted but because it was the right thing to do!' She looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes, 'I love you Michael, it's always been you, you know that.'

Michael hesitated, 'So…what are you saying? Are you saying that-that you are finally ready?'

'That's why my stuff's here isn't it?'

Michael kissed her with a mixture of joy and shock, 'But Jeremy Sian…'

Sian nodded, 'I know! I-I know it was the wrong call but I-I don't know what else to do.. I'm backed into a corner and I've done it myself. I wish Id never chased after him that day..'

'OK! OK! Shhhhh!' Michael tenderly stroked her hair, 'Just one thing at a time OK? Why don't you go upstairs and lie down on my bed? It'll be more comfortable..'

'OK…'

'Sian…' Michael called out, 'Don't you think he has a right to know?'

Sian shrugged, 'Ignorance is bliss. I- I'm not at all happy or proud about what I have done. I just needed to escape the prison I made.'

Michael went up to her and kissed her tenderly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her head. She buried her face into his chest and sighed, feeling a fraction better, 'It's OK.' He whispered, 'I'm here, you'll be alright now.'

Sian knew this was true. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly the dull thud of pain in her stomach being the only remains of her failed marriage.


End file.
